Milk And Cream
by Stargazer1
Summary: A little story about the cute little kitten Sillabub. PG13 for death, abuse, and blood.


Milk And Cream  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't own CATS. Hope you like it. and this Sillabub is from the Japanese productions :)  
  
  
  
The wind blew softly over the yard of a house on fith and main. The clouds blanketed the sky giving the whole neighborhood a dark feeling. The cloud had rolled in that afternoon and decided to stay. The thick blanket rumbled softly as if it was hungry. The grass ruffled a little hitting the paws of a small cream kitten. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as she played with her toy mouse. Her white older sister watched as she played. Another stroke of wind danced across the land, ruffling the older queen's fur. She stood up leaving her outline in the grass. The sky rumbled again, this time a little louder. The white queen nuzzled the kitten then licked her head. The bright blue eyes met the bluish green eyes of the older queen. The two queens made their way into the house.  
  
A loud crash was heard in the basement as a vase crashed to the ground. An old white and cream queen was noticed pinning down the cream colored kitten. The soft meows of the kitten were barely heard for the sky was rumbling loudly. The young white queen ran down the stairs and noticed her sister pinned to the ground. The white queen jumped down and knocked the older queen away and scratched her across the face. The white queen ran over to the kitten nuzzling for her to get up. Her eyes noticed the stirring of the older figure in the corner. Another loud rumble was heard, this time shaking the house a little. The cream kitten got up slowly. The white queen pushed the cream kitten to get going. The two feline figures dashed up the stairs and through the cat door in the kitten into the backyard. The white queen pushed the loose fench board and hurried the cream kitten through the fench. The bluish green eyes looked back and noticed the older figure. She squeezed through and ran with the cream kitten behind her.   
  
The two figures dashed down the deserted street. The stones under the feline's paws were dry and cold. The coldness had swept into the town in the last hour or so. There was a forbidden smell of rain and gloom. The two figures turned a corner and skitted to a stop. The white figure looked behind her and sighed. She looked at her sister.  
"Go to the junkyard."she whispered.  
"But.."protested the cream kitten. The white queen licked her sister's head.  
"She won't find you there."she said. The kitten was about to protest but the white queen pushed her down the alleyway. The white queen yelled at her to run as there was a loud rumble and bright flash. The cream figure ran down the alleyway towards the junkyard. She never looked back. She never heard the clash of claws and cries. She never turned back. The sky went into a fit of loud thunder and bright lights. The kitten never looked back untill she reached the junkyard. She never heard the loud thud of her sister hitting the stone sidewalk, never to move again. She felt something inside her tear across her chest. She crawled into the pipe and came to the end. She laied down and curled up. She closed her eyes as the sky began to cry its tears for the death of its own. Tears streamed down the kittens cheeks for she'd never see her sister again.   
  
  
The sun broke through the cloudy sky sending rays of light to the earth. The sun was warm on the cream kitten's face. Her cheeks felt warm and opened her eyes a little. Her eyes found the eyes of ginger color. Her head shot up, her ears perking up. The calico looked at the small kitten. The kitten began to cry and launched herself onto the other queen. The calico rocked the small kitten as she spilled out her heart. More jellicles began to come in, a lot of them going over to the duo by the pipe. Mistoffelees pushed his way through the group. He looked at Jellylorum. He then looked at the cream kitten. He then looked around.  
"Sillabub what happened?"he asked. Sillabub's ears drooped. Mistoffelees looked around. "Where's Victoria?"   
"My sis is.."she began. Her bright eyes looked up at Misto's eyes. He gasped as he noticed her eyes were dull. "Dead." Mistoffelees looked at Sillabub. He sat down. His head was casted down as this was a big shock to him. His soon to be mate was dead. Sillabub rubbed up against the older tom. She purred softly and curled up against him. Mistoffelees petted the kitten gently and he looked up at the sky. He looked back down and Sillabub looked back.   
"At lest you are still here."he said, patting the cream colors kitten. Sillabub just smiled. She licked Mistoffelees's nose. He gave a small smile.   
  
The next couple of months seemed to pass the same. Mistoffelees's heart never left his love Victoria, but he did mate another. His mate was a shy little Jemima. As Sillabub walked into the junkyard a pair of paws picked her up. She looked and noticed it was Munkustrap. He smiled and put her down. She nuzzled him and giggled. He smiled and patted her head. Someone pounced on the small queen and the two bodies of fur went tumbling. Sillabub opened her eyes and met the playful hazle eyes of a hyper kit. Sillabub batted at the kitten ontop of her.  
"Pouncival!"she exclaimed giggling as he pulled on her ear softly. He let go of her ear and smiled brightly at her. He let her up and she rolled over and got up. She pounced on him and pinned him. He began to squirm untill someone pounced on Silla, making her tumble around. She looked and saw it was Jemima. Silla giggled and nipped at Jemima. Jemima pawed at Sillabub and the two began to play. Mistoffelees pounced on the two sending them all into fits of laughder. Pouncival walked over to them and while Sillabub turned, their noses touched. Sillabub flushed and looked down then back up at Pouncival and gave a small smile.   
  
A slinder teen queen walked down the sidewalk she had walked so long ago. Yet she hadn't walked down it then she had ran. She sniffed a spot and it still had the smell of her dear sister Victoria. It had been a year since that point of time and the thought still brought tears to the teen. She sniffed as she walked down and turned into the haunting alleyway. The frightning memories of that dreadful night would haunt her forever. She closed her eyes and ran the rest of the way and through the pipe. Her paws felt the different material and then ran into a body. She opened her eyes and noticed it was Pouncival. He licked her nose and she smiled at him.  
"Hey you."she said. She nuzzled him, which took him by surprise. He nuzzled her back woundering about her actions. She smiled at him and winked. His cheek became red. The twinkle in her eyes told him that he didn't have anything to hind from her. He was going to say something but Silla put her paw up to his mouth. "Yes." Pouncival grinned and licked her cheek.  
  
The junkyard was full of cats running about. there were screams heard from the oven as the jellicles's heads sprung up. Pouncival walked back and forth nervously. Mistoffelees rubbed up against Pouncival. Pouncival smiled but looked at the oven when he heard another shout. Pouncival shook his head, not know if he was ready for this. It was a big leap. He looked over at his best friend Tumblebrutus for any held but he just shrugged. Pouncival began to panic as there was no more commotion. Jennyanydots stepped out and motioned for Pouncival to come forward. Pouncival looked over at Mistoffelees who just edged him on. Pouncival made his was slowly towards the over scared on what might be in there.  
  
He peeked into the oven and saw a bunch of fur laying on the ground. A blanket was pulled over it. He walked over to it and it began to move. He backed up a little once he saw the bright blue eyes of the bundle. He smiled and went over to Sillabub and nuzzled her gently. Her eyes were red and she pointed to several lifeless bodies over in a huddle. Pouncival's ears drooped untill he felt something hit one of his legs. It was two little bodies. One was white and one was cream colored. His hears perked up and smiled at his mate. He licked her gently and she gave a soft purr.   
"What are their names?"he asked.  
"Milk and Cream."she replied, looking at the twins. He looked at her strangly. He looked at them.  
"Are they toms, queens, or a mix?"he asked. She smiled and pointed to each.  
"Cream is a tom, and Milk is a queen. They are twins."explained Sillabub smiling weakly. Pouncival licked the twins on the head and laied down next to his mate.  
  
A small milky white kitten ran into the junkyard while a young adult chased her. She giggled as Mistoffelees tried to nip at her tail. She stopped and laied on the ground making Mistoffelees jump over her small body. Mistoffelees turned around and pounced on the kitten. She laughed and batted at his ears.  
"Thanks for playing with me Misto."said Milk grinning brightly. Misto smiled and batted at Milk's ears.   
"Hey anything for a little friend. Now, where is your brother?"asked Mistoffelees looking aroun.d Just then a cream colored kitten emerged. He pounced on Milk and pinned her down. His bright brown eyes shone with happiness.  
"Cream!"shouted Milk giggling her head off. Her twin brother smiled. Mistoffelees pawed Cream off of Milk and made him roll over. He smiled at Cream and nuzzled him.   
"Go on, it's almost twilight. Your mom will be worried."he explained. Cream and Milk nodded and ran over to the oven.  
  
Cream moaned as his mother licked him. He wiggled and popped out of her grasps. Milk giggled as she watched her twin get cleaned. She didn't mind getting cleaned but her brother hated it. Milk looked at her mother.  
"Mother why do we have to stay with Demeter?"she asked cutely giving a kitten smile.   
"You know your father is off with his people. Even if we went to the house no one would be there with us. At lest Demeter is here."explained Sillabub, looking at her kittens. Sillabub looked much like she did when she was a teenager, never seeming to grow older. She was still young for her body showed it. She nuzzled her two kittens and shooed them to the rug in the middle.  
"Bed time."she said. Cream groaned and Milk swatted at him. She pointed to the sleeping Demeter in the corner and Cream held his tounge. Sillabub laied down and her two kittens curled up next to her. They all soon fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The sky was blanketed in dark clouds. There was a low rumble stretch through it and the clouds flashed with light. Inside the dark oven the ears of a cream cat flicked. There was a low noise outside other than the rumble of the heavens. In the darkness bright blue eyes suddenly appeared. There was a flash lighting up the queen's face. She slowly got up leaving the warmth of her kittens. She looked over to the sleeping Demeter and walked out of the oven. She padded out and looked around the sleeping junkyard. There was another rumble and the smell of rain hit her nose. A couple of droplets fell onto her nose and she shook her head. She heard low breathing and turned around quickly and noticed a dark figure advancing towards the oven.  
  
Sillabub noticed the figure wasn't a cat she saw around here before. She crept over and noticed the cat tried to slither into the oven. Sillabub pounced on the figure and the two rolled around. The sky thundered and crashed while the two figures rolled around. There were several cries as the two cats fought. The cream queen bit the dark figure while it scratched her. There was a loud cry which rang in the sleeping queen's ears. Demeter woke up slowly and finally came to when she heard another loud cry. She began to hear the rain drops hit the top of the oven. She looked over at the sleeping kittens and ran outside. She heard a thud of a body and pounced on the dark figure. Her claws scraped across the neck of the figure, warm blood touching her paws. She hissed and pawed her way over to the cream body. The rain began to pour while she approched her lying friend. She nuzzled the body while the rain began to pour. She sat down and looked at the ground. Her friend was not moving.   
  
A slim white queen walked into the tree filled park and looked around. It had been a year since the shadowy figure had tried to kill the people inside the oven. Her bright blue eyes looked at a spot under a shady tree. She sat down and sniffed. Her eyes filled with tears but she shut her eyes quickly. She reopened them and just stared at the grave. A paw landed on her shoulder and she looked and saw the soothing eyes of her father. He nuzzled her cheek.  
"Why.."she asked quietly. Her father licked the white queen's head.   
"She was protecting you."he explained holding his daughter close. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there to protect you three." Milk's eyes filled with tears again.  
"I wish you were with us too."she said softly.   
"Do you know where you and your twin brother got your names from?"he asked. Milk shook her head, her slim figure leaning against the built one of her father's. "She had a sister. Her name was Victoria. Well Victoria liked the taste of Milk while your mother liked the taste of cream. Once you where born you reminded your mother of her sister. Your brother was just the exact same color as her."explained Pouncival. Pouncival licked his daughter one more time and walked off to head back to his house. The slim white queen looked at the grave again.  
"I miss you mommy..I wish you could see how big Cream has grown. Very well built."she said softly, setting a pink flower onto the grave.   
"And I wish she could see how lovely her daughter has grown."said a voice from behind. Milk turned her head and smiled at the figure.  
"How nice of you."she said smiling a bit. Cream just cracked a grin and wrapped his arms around his twin's waist. He nuzzled the back of her head.   
"Come on, lets go."he said. Milk nodded and slipped out of her brother's grip. They began to walk back to the junkyard. The soft wind blew blowing petals from the tree's and fell onto the white queen's head. She looked up and smiled. In the fluffly white clouds that dotted the sky a picture of Sillabub was there, smiling down upon her children.   
  
The End. 


End file.
